onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness
"I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness" is the fifth episode of the fourth season of One Tree Hill and the 72nd produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on October 25, 2006. When Lucas discovers that Derek's interest in Peyton is more than brotherly, Derek becomes menacing. Haley feels Nathan slipping away when he receives a scholarship offer to attend Duke University. As rumors of Brooke's pregnancy spread, Rachel uses the Internet to set Brooke up on a blind date with an older guy. At Nathan's request, Deb tries to kick her pill addiction. Synopsis Lucas is waiting for Karen’s check up and as she goes in, he tells her he is there because Keith would be. As Karen sends him to school, he walks past a patient’s room which he thinks is Peyton as sees her leg is bleeding where she was shot. He goes in and yells her name as she turns around to find it was the girl Derek paid to dress up as Peyton the previous night before they had sex. He notices Peyton’s jacket on her as the girl throws it to him, takes off the blonde wig and tells him to get out. He asked who cut her leg and then clearly hurt her face due to the scratches on it, and she says no one did, she is just clumsy. Nathan gets a call from a Duke University and as he is offered a scholarship, he yells for Haley to tell, but as he does, Haley blurts out that she is pregnant. She tells him she has known for a few weeks but didn’t know how to tell him. He sits down as Haley asks what he is thinking, but Rachel rings and Nathan walks out. As he does she asks again and he tells her he should have told her sooner and walks out, leaving Haley devastated. Lucas pulls into school and gives her the jacket, but the picture of Ellie has gone. As he tells her where he found it, he accuses Derek of doing it, but Peyton laughs it off asking him to be happy for her, and Lucas is forced to agree. As they walk into school, Derek watches from a bridge in the distance. Rachel prepares for Nathan’s arrival with candles and a short outfit. As he does arrive, she asks to talk to him about the accident. She tells him that they can help each other through what they saw. Nathan than reveals that Brooke isn’t pregnant but Haley is. As he tells her, Rachel admits she never saw Keith, due to her losing interest in Nathan now he is going to be a father. As she tells him he will manage, she asks if she ever stood a chance if Haley wasn’t pregnant, but Nathan tells her she didn’t, not ever. Back in high school, Brooke joins Haley who tells her she told Nathan. Brooke asks her if the secret could start slipping out, and Haley agrees to it now Nathan knows, so Brooke stands on the table to announce who is pregnant, much to Haley’s embarrassment. Dan gets a paper out and imagines it saying he murdered his ‘big brother’ but actually it was that he murdered the ‘big budget.’ Peyton gets home to find her door open. She creeps upstairs thinking someone has been in and as she goes to her room she screams to find Lucas who was supposed to be checking for danger. He tells her everything seems ok, except her brother smelling her hair. He walks out as Peyton thanks him for caring, but doesn’t tell her he has taken Ellie’s note about her brother. Rachel is busy putting Brooke onto a dating website and enters her age as 23. Peyton is on IM, as Lucas starts talking to her over it. He says he loves her smile and as Peyton asks what else, he says her ass. Freaked out by the comment, she rings Lucas who isn’t at his computer. She hangs up and takes her webcam off and as she reads her mail, she notices that Derek has the same writing style as the fake ‘Lucas’ who was messaging her. She grabs her keys to leave. Meanwhile, Lucas is at the police station telling them about her brother and that he has a funny feeling about him. As the detective realizes he carried Peyton out the shooting, he agrees to take Derek into custody, using the address from Ellie’s note. Haley goes to see Dan and tells her he is pregnant and promised him that she never tried to trap Nathan, and needs him to talk to his son. She reveals he has a scholarship to Duke as Dan comes round and begins comforting her telling her it will be okay and promises to talk to Nathan. Peyton goes to Derek’s hotel room, and has she does, she finds his room a mess with cameras in it. She opens his laptop and finds her picture as his background and realizes the messages she has been receiving is from him. She finds the picture of Ellie and begins to freak out as Derek comes up behind her. She stuffs the pocket in her jeans and pretends to be okay with him. She tells him to go back to St Flora, where he lives, as her school will be busy and her dad will be returning home soon. Derek finds it hard to contain his anger with his obsession and yells at her. He calms himself down telling her that he just really wanted to know her. She slowly walks round him as he asks if he matters to her, more than Lucas, as Peyton manages to get out the door. Nathan goes to see Deb and tells her that Duke offered him a scholarship, and as he tells her that there is a press conference tonight, he wants her to go, but to be sober. Peyton gets home from her scary encounter and runs up to Lucas who is on the doorstep. He tells her it is going to be alright as he has talked to the police and that she can stay at his. They go in to pack their stuff as Derek pulls past them in the car. Dan goes to see Nathan and tells him that he has to take the scholarship and if she wants to go to Stanford, he has to let her go. He says he can still be in his kid’s life and have a basketball career. He tells Nathan he is in a similar position to Dan when he was 17. Rachel drags Brooke to a club for happy hour as they begin drinking. She tells Brooke that this is where she met Cooper, firstly through a dating site. As Brooke tells her she couldn’t lie about her age and then date on the internet, she is shocked and angry to find out Rachel has signed her up to the website. A guy arrives as Rachel fills in the details, that he is a part time model and that she is a 23 year old fashion designer, called Peyton. She runs off as Nick, the guy on the date, gets to know Brooke. Haley gets home to find Nathan getting ready for his press conference. He tells her that he is going to Duke as Haley thought they were making the decision together. Nathan asks what she wants him to say about the baby and Haley tells him to say that everything will be ok, but Nathan refuses to lie. He asks if she is going to the press conference, but Haley says she can’t. She tells him that it isn’t about what school they are going to, but she thought a baby would mean more than a scholarship, but Nathan refuses to feel guilty about it and walks out. Peyton and Lucas get to his house as she gets changed into her cheerleading outfit in disbelief how stupid she has been. Lucas promises she can stay with him, safe until the police get him. Deb is getting ready to go as she puts her pills away, although she is tempted. Haley goes to see Karen and is comforted by her. At the press conference, Lucas gets a phone call that they have got Derek and they need him to give a statement. He leaves as Peyton tells him to come by his house after he has finished. Nathan arrives at the press conference to see no one is there. Rachel goes up to him and apologizes for her behavior, and asks how Haley is. Nathan says she is scared as he is, but Rachel assures him the child will have the best parents. Dan begins the press conference and as he introduces Nathan, Haley and Karen watches it on television. He gets up saying he planned to spend college playing at Duke, but his wife is pregnant so they will make the decision as a family with their best interests at heart. He tells Haley everything she asked to be told during their argument as Haley cries from the other end of the television. The audience give a standing ovation as Dan stands furious. Returning home, Dan finds another note on his wall ‘Genesis 4:10.’ He tells himself it is all in his head. Meanwhile, on her date, Brooke is flirting with her date. She tells him where her high school ‘used’ to be. Nick says he was horny at high school as Brooke drags him in telling him she is going to take him back. Whitey goes to see Dan and tells him how proud he should be of Nathan, but Dan is not. As he is about to leave, he reads the wall as Dan realizes the vandalized wall was not in his head. Lucas arrives at the police office and finds that the person in custody is not the Derek he wants. The detective assures him that it is the Derek from the address they were given, and Lucas runs out realizing Peyton is in trouble. The police let Derek out as Lucas rings Peyton telling her not to go home. She is already at her house and turns around to find Derek. She tells him that she has to go as her dad is home and Derek is too. Lucas yells down the phone thinking she didn’t hear as Peyton smiles at Derek pretending to be ok. Lucas races away as the real Derek chases after Lucas asking for an explanation. Peyton tells Derek that her dad is home, but Derek says he knows he isn’t. He also locked the door and as Peyton searches for her keys, Derek creeps behind her telling her how much he loves her, but Peyton gets a spray out of her bag and as she sprays it in his eyes, she opens the door and locks it behind her. As Peyton tries to call the cops, she finds she has left her mobile outside and that the home phone has been cut. Derek breaks the window and opens the door as Peyton runs upstairs to her room. She slams it shut to find her wall completely covered in pictures of her, like the wall Derek had. She tries to break the window as Derek tells her they are supposed to be together. The knocking suddenly stops as he IMs her telling her to open the door. He barges in the room as she sees the tattoo on his back. As he gets a shocker, and approaches her, Lucas storms in the room and tackles him, only to be shocked by Derek. Fighting back, Peyton smacks him over the head with a lamp and Derek chases after her. He grabs her leg and drags her back into the bedroom. He presses her up against the door frame and tells her that he knows she was talking to him through IM, webcam and the podcasts. He begins to kiss Peyton, but she bites his finger, forcing him to throw her on the bed. He begins crawling up her and as he does, the real Derek grabs him from behind. He throws him against the wall and the two begin a fight. Peyton sneaks behind her bed, but the fake Derek knocks him out. Fake Derek gets the shocker from the floor and tells the boys that there is only one man for Peyton and goes up to her, but Lucas and real Derek are back up off the floor and both tackle him together. They send him flying out of her window and he lies on the grass, seemingly dead. Peyton gets up and panics as she sees him on the floor. The real Derek introduces himself to Peyton as they stare out in shock. Dan is reading an extract from ‘Genesis 4:10,’ as he realizes it is about murder. Brooke and Nick begin making out as Nathan gets a blanket for his sleeping mom on the sofa. After sleeping together, Brooke goes to leave and refuses to give Nick her number, but asks him to email her. Nathan gets home and tells Haley that the reason he was saved from that accident was for them, all three of them. Haley kisses him happily. Principal Turner catches Nick leaving, but Nick says he was getting prepared for his first day as he is Tree Hill High’s new teacher. Derek, Lucas and Peyton go outside to find police with guns at the house. Peyton shows them to the body, but they find that Derek has disappeared. Memorable Quotes :”Haley! I’m going to Duke!” :”I’m pregnant. It’s not Brooke, it’s me” ::Nathan Scott to Haley James Scott :”Nathan, I’m pregnant, we’re pregnant. At least just tell me how you feel about that?” :”I feel like you should’ve told me a few weeks ago, that’s how I feel” ::Nathan Scott reacts to Haley James Scott’s revelation : "Nathan, if Haley wasn't pregnant, did I have a shot?" ::"Not for a second." :: Nathan confirms his love for Haley to Rachel :”Nathan, you’re gonna be okay” :”Sure, I owe thousands of dollars in hospital bills, my wife is pregnant, and I think my dead Uncle saved my life” :”Your parents have money and your baby’s gonna be beautiful. And maybe your dead Uncle saved your life because you were destined for greatness” ::Rachel Gatina comforts a shocked Nathan Scott :”Hey people, listen up. I’m not the one who’s pregnant, okay? Haley is!...Haley’s got the roast on slow cook, not me, Haley! Thank you” ::Brooke Davis announces that Haley James Scott is pregnant :”First of all, congratulations, although I am far too young and handsome to be a grandfather. And second, don’t worry, it’s not healthy. Have you told Nathan?” :”He totally freaked out” :”Been there, but Haley, it’s all going to be okay. I’ll talk to Nathan, okay?” :”Thank you” ::Dan Scott shows a more comforting side to Haley James Scott :”I always wanted to get to know you. You know, to really get inside you. Now I can never imagine not knowing you, not mattering to you. I matter to you, don’t I Peyton?...More than Lucas?” ::”‘Derek’ to Peyton Sawyer :”We met online first. I posted some pictures, and Cooper replied. A little lie about my age, some great sex, a stolen limo, a bridge and a brief hospital stay and here we are” :”I couldn’t do it, the whole lie-about-my-age-on-the-internet thing. Not to meet a guy, I mean…” :”You already did” ::Rachel Gatina and Brooke Davis discuss her and Cooper Lee being in a relationship and about online dating sites. :”Oh well, I’ll be going. Have fun, use condoms, bye” ::Rachel Gatina leaves 'Peyton' (Brooke) with a date :”You know, everyone has been congratulating me about the baby, and telling me how wonderful it is, except you” :”A part of me thinks it is wonderful…Haley, what do you want me to say?” :”I want you to say that, whatever it is, we’re gonna face it together and you’ve never been so happy, and everything’s gonna be okay” :”Haley, I don’t want to lie to you. This whole thing scares me to death” ::Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott talk about the pregnancy :”You know, I just can’t believe what a creep he turned out to be. You know? And I just let him waltz into my house. Like ‘Hey, I’m a crazy psycho, can I come in?’ and then I’m all like, ‘Yeah sure. You wanna see my bedroom?’ ::Peyton Sawyer talks about ‘Derek’ :”Welcome to my history, Haley James Scott” ::Karen Roe :”As you all know, I called this press conference today to say where I wanted to play basketball. I’ve had a lot of great offers, but it’s always been my dream to play at Duke University. So that’s where I plan to go. But, you know, my father said that today would be the greatest day of my life. And your right Dad, it is. But it is not because of basketball. You see, today I learned that my wife, Haley, is pregnant and while it’s a complete honour to be selected for Duke University, I guess what I have to say to you today is this. Where I play basketball, if I play basketball, is no longer a decision for me to make alone. It is a decision that I’ll make with my wife and my family’s best interest at heart, and when I do, I’ll let you all know. And my wife couldn’t be here today, so I just wanted to say one thing to her. Haley, no matter what happens, we’ll face it together. But I promise you, I’ve never been happier. Everything’s gonna be okay. I love you” ::Nathan Scott giving his speech at the press conference :”I watched you Peyton, I listened to you. Everything that you showed me on your webcam. The things that you shared with me online. You were talking to me, I know you were” ::‘Derek’ :"I'm her brother, bitch!" ::Derek while throwing 'Derek' against the wall. :: :: Voiceover No Voiceover Music * "The Truth" - Si*Se * "Something's Broken" - The Burning Effigies * "Prayers For Rain" - The Cure * "Lights Go Red" - Chicks With Hits * "You Made It" - DJ Shadow feat. Chris James * "City Of Devils" - Yellowcard This episode's title originated from the band I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness. Trivia *Mouth and Skills do not appear in this episode. Episode References * The real Derek Sommers introduces himself to Peyton Sawyer in the same way that the fake "Derek Sommers" did in "Things I Forgot At Birth". Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Ian Banks Category:Episodes featuring Derek Sommers Category:Episodes featuring Nick Chavez Category:Episodes featuring Principal Turner